Final Episode: Youthful Galaxy
is the forty-eighth and final episode of Kamen Rider Fourze Plot With Kengo's death at the hands of Sagittarius Nova and the destruction of the Rabbit Hutch, a distraught Kamen Rider Club reads the final letter from the Core Child written before his death. A resolved duo of Riders must face the Horoscopes one last time to avenge their fallen friend and stop the Day of Awakening for good. Synopsis After killing Kengo, Gamou and Kou leave the Rabbit Hutch, returning the Fourze Driver that Kengo to Gentaro telling him to use it to save whoever he wants but not to get in his way again. After the two leave the Rabbit Hutch begins to crumble from its massive damage, with the Riders quickly leave after Gentaro picks up the burned Kamen Rider Club flag and the two jumped out of the door before it totally collapsed. They then get the Club out of the building, as the Rabbit Hutch explodes, destroying much of the building the gateway was housed in. That night, Yuki reads the letter from Kengo he gave her before his end as he tells each and every member of Kamen Rider Club what they mean to him, causing many tears from the assembled students. He also requests that Gentaro not hate Gamou for what he has done, and the Rider makes a vow to stop Gamou's mad plan on the next day. The next day, the new term starts and Ohsugi tries to tell everyone about Gamou's plan only for them not to believe him until Gamou's voice comes over the loudspeaker where he confesses to being responsible for the Zodiarts switch distribution and that soon the school will be destroyed, encouraging them all to make the most of their time left. Gentaro, after having his lunch, has a plan ready to defeat Gamou and Kou. He tells the assembled members of Kamen Rider Club that he and Ryusei will take on Sagittarius and Leo while the rest of the group need to prepare something. The Riders arrived in their respective Rider Machines at the site of the Day of Awakening, getting Leo to summon a small army of Dustards and was easily defeated by Ryusei using the Meteorstar's headlight attack until Kou attacks Meteor. While Ryusei deals with Kou, Gentaro as Fourze stops the departure of Sagittarius in Nova form by accessing Rocket States and performing the Tailspin Crusher Limit Break. Damaged by it, Gamou is further angry and fights him, Gentaro changing his States into Elek States, fight him and utilizing the Rider 100 Volt Shoot, but is blocked. Gentaro change his States again into Fire States and utilize the Rider Burning Shoot, but is blocked once again and Gentarou being pushed. Next, Gentarou change his States into Magnet States and utilize the Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber, this time it is a success hit. Meanwhile, Ryusei nearly pushed away Kou. Kou uses his roaring attack, but Ryusei transforming into Meteor Storm and Leo's attack is absorbed with the Storm Topper. After absorbing the power, Ryusei utilizes the Max Power Meteor Storm Punisher, telling Leo that now that he has good friends, he won't lose against someone who cares so little for his own life he's willing to sacrifice it for his master. The first attack is blocked, but Ryusei fires again and which fatally hits Kou, sending the burly Zodiarts cartwheeling into the air and hard on the ground. Being cornered, Ryusei utilize his Rider Kick and forced Kou and himself to detransform as he delivered the final amount of force to defeat the Zodiarts, with the Horoscopes' body disintegrating into a haze of purple Cosmic Energy for using too many Horoscopes Switches. Gentaro, meanwhile, had changed into Cosmic States and the Rider Super Galaxy Finish to Gamou and mortally injured him, but Gamou still resisted to be defeated and uses his Supernova Kick but countered by Gentarou's plain Rider Kick. Being knocked down, Gentaro uses the warp technique of the Barizun Sword in Boost Mode and send them both to Amanogawa's gym, where the rest of the Club have been waiting, and Gentaro oddly detransforms. As the Club members talk about their experiences Amanogawa gave them and how they and the school are 'graduating' from his influence, Gentaro is fighting Sagittarius Nova bare-handed and on the winning side. After Gentaro's words, he transformes back into Fourze with the Club counting down with the Fourze Driver, then activates a Rider Rocket Drill Kick Triple Limit Break, and blasting through Sagittarius Nova, he exploding in a spectaular fashion. After being defeated, Gamou finally admits his mistake and accept Gentaro's offer to become friends, but a plume of reddish Cosmic Energy comes out of his body for overusing his Supernova form. Gamou realizes he's used up too much Cosmic Energy and will soon die, and asks Gentaro to do what he couldn't and get out into space and meet the Presenters. Gentaro agrees to this final wish, and Gamou stumbles out as the Club bow to him in respect. At Kid's Garden, Gamou regrets that he couldn't accomplish the dream he made as a child of travelling through space but takes comfort that his dream lives on before he disintergrates into a plume of red Cosmic Energy. The next day, Gentaro and Yuki say their last words to Kengo's letter and throw it. But before it's thrown, an unknown voice and arm stopped Gentarou's act. Gentarou and Yuki are genuinely surprised that the person is Kengo. They are happy to know that he still alive. Kengo explain that he was resurrected by Gamou as the Aquarius Zodiarts and used the Horoscopes' healing waters to repair and reactivate the Core Switch, getting Kengo to wake up in his room. The Core Switch is now missing, and Kengo hasn't had any unwell episodes meaning that he could now be fully human. They're finally happy to meet each other once again and shout Kisaragi's signature shout together. Life goes on at Amanogawa High School. With both Gamou and Principal Hayami "missing", the teachers decide to run the school together and leave the curriculum as the way it is. Ryusei prepares to reutrn to Subaruboshi High as his transfer ends and tells Tomoko that despite her belief, Mei Shirakawa is not his girlfriend. Tomoko can't help but be happy at this and emits a pink aura due to her attraction to the Rider, much to JK's amusement. Shun gives Miu a ring, but Miu prefers a large ruby ring belonging to a mysterious man standing nearby. Ran and Haru, now fully recovered, return to school and join Kamen Rider Club fully by grafting the old and burned Kamen Rider Club flag onto a new flag. As the gang presents the new flag, Gentaro, who is still determined to befriend everyone in the school, announces the Club's newest goal... to make friends with the Presenters. As the Club agree, the camera pans out into space leading to a shot of the Milky Way with it's neighboring galaxies. Cast Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time block, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 27, An Out of Control Combo to Escape the Labyrinth!. *Astroswitches used in this episode: **Circle: Rocket Super-1, Elek, Fire, N Magnet, Cosmic, Rocket **Cross: N/A **Triangle: Drill **Square: S Magnet *States Changes used in this episode: ** Rocket States, Elek States, Fire States, Magnet States, Cosmic States * The final scene shot for this episode (and, by extension, the series) was the classroom scene where Yuki reads out Kengo's letter. *Like the previous finale, characters from the next Kamen Rider series appear in the closing credits; in this case it was Haruto Souma who was nearby during the proposal of two Kamen Rider Club members. *This episode aired the same day of the death of Neil Armstrong (due to time zone differences, it was Saturday in Cincinnati, Ohio (his place of death) while Fourze was airing in Japan). Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale